Matably couplable electrical contact systems generally consist of a connector pair that includes a plug and a corresponding receptacle. Such connector pairs are typically used to define an electrical pathway through which current may flow, thereby electrically coupling devices to one another. Connector pairs used in high voltage applications, for example, may be susceptible to dielectric breakdown caused by connector components that have imperfections, impurities and/or significant material differences, all of which can result in unintended current flow, arcing, electrical shorts and/or connector damage.